Dear Diary
by Lythanda
Summary: Die geheimen Tagebücher einiger handverlesener Akteure des HP-Universums Die Jahresangaben beziehen sich auf die Bücher/Schuljahre von Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

**Jahr 1**

**Januar**

Habe beschlossen, Draco nach Durmstang zu schicken. Narcissa noch nichts von diesen Plänen erzählt, sie wird nicht erfreut sein.

Möchte ihren Sohn nahe bei sich haben. Sentimentales Weibergewäsch, der Knabe soll anständig ausgebildet werden.

Werde nicht nachgeben. Sie wird sich daran gewöhnen.

**Februar**

Neue Haarpflegeserie entdeckt. Macht Haare fluffig, seidig glänzend und die Frisur sitzt immer. Bin sehr zufrieden. Narcissa guckt leicht neidisch, geschieht ihr recht.

Entschluss, Draco nach Durmstrang zu schicken gefestigt, habe Eule zu Karkaroff geschickt, er ist sehr erfreut.

Narcissa noch nichts davon erzählt.

**März**

Narcissa hat Antwortbrief von Karkaroff entdeckt und schmollt. Habe ihr meinen eisernen Entschluss mitgeteilt, Draco zu ihm zur Schule zu schicken. Frau schmollt und jammert.

Sie soll sich nicht so anstellen.

Stimmung im Haus eindeutig angespannt. Sehr unerfreulich. Erwäge lange Geschäftsreise, um Diskussionen mit Narcissa zu entgehen.

**April**

Narcissa schmollt noch immer, schlechte Stimmung färbt auf Draco ab. Sehr ärgerlich.

Habe Geschäftsreise verschoben, da Narcissa das Schmollen aufgegeben hat und nun dauernd darüber sprechen will.

Widerspenstiges Weib, soll sich gefälligst fügen.

Mühsame Angelegenheit, Draco weiß auch nicht, was er will. Möchte seiner Mutter gefallen. Muss ernstes Wort mit dem Spross reden, ein Malfoy folgt immer dem Vater nach.

Sehr unzufrieden mit häuslicher Situation.

**Mai**

Spliss. Neue Haarpflegeserie sofort abgesetzt. Kein Zauber hilft, werde Spitzen schneiden lasse müssen. Sehr, sehr unerfreulich.

Narcissa guckt hämisch. Erwäge, ihre Nachtcreme mit Eiterpustelessenz zu versetzen.

**Juli**

Habe nachgegeben, Draco nach Hogwarts zu schicken, da Narcissa mit Entzug des ehelichen Beischlafs gedroht hat. Verdammtes Weib. Hätte eine der anderen Blackschwestern heiraten sollen.

Problem ist nur, dass keine von denen blond ist, so dass blonder Nachwuchs nicht garantiert gewesen wäre.

Bin sehr, sehr ärgerlich, dass Draco nun den alten schlammblutliebenden Tattergreis Dumbledore als Schulleiter haben wird.

Werde eine Eule an Severus schicken, dass er Draco unter seine Fittiche nimmt.

Narcissa schnurrt wie ein Kätzchen, hat für dieses Wochenende ein romantisches Dinner angekündigt. Hogwarts ist bei näherer Betrachtung nicht die schlechteste Wahl.

**August**

Neu gefundene Haarpflegeserie erweist sich als sehr effizient. Frisur sitzt wie nie zuvor, Haare glänzend und fluffig. Narcissa weiterhin sehr anschmiegsam.

Eule von Hogwarts eingetroffen, Draco schmollt, wollte nun doch nach Durmstrang.

Habe ihm erklärt, dass Hogwarts die bessere Wahl ist, da einer der Gründer Salazar Slytherin war.

Habe mich in den Schulbeirat eingekauft. Mit wenigen tausend Galleonen kein Problem gewesen, werde mich zum Vorsitzenden wählen lassen.

Erwäge, alten Tattergreis von Schulbeirat rauswerfen zu lassen.

Sehr zufriedenstellendes erstes Jahreshalbjahr.

**September**

Draco zum Hogwartsexpress gebracht. Unerfreuliches Getümmel auf dem Bahnsteig. Überlege, einen privaten Zug einzusetzen, um derlei Begegnungen mit Schlammblütern und Muggeln zu entgehen.

Draco erwartungsgemäß nach Slytherin sortiert worden. Bin hochzufrieden.

Narcissa besteht darauf, wöchentlich an Draco zu schreiben. Habe ihr das ausgeredet, da es reicht, ihm regelmäßig Geld und Geschenke zu senden, damit er vor seinen Schulkameraden zeigen kann, woher er kommt.

Habe erfahren, dass der Potter-Junge auch nach Hogwarts geht. Unangenehme Störung des insgesamt angenehmen Jahres. Immerhin hat das dumme Gör meine ganzen Ambitionen zerstört, als es sich weigerte an dem Todesfluch des dunklen Lords ordnungsgemäß zu versterben.

**Oktober**

Habe mit Narcissa über Potter-Jungen gesprochen, sie meint, ich solle einfach abwarten, wenn er die Gene seines Vater habe, würde er sowieso früher oder später zu Tode stürzen oder von einem Tier aus dem Verbotenen Wald gefressen.

Sehr hübsche Vorstellung, halte mich damit bei Laune.

Draco schreibt, Potter habe Nimbus 2000 bekommen, obwohl Erstklässler keine eigenen Besen haben dürfen. Sei außerdem zum Sucher der Gryffindor-Mannschaft gemacht worden.

Werde beim Schulbeirat Protest wegen Besen einlegen und Draco anweisen, Potter vom Besen zu fegen.

**November**

Eule von Draco. Troll beim Halloween-Festmahl. Interessant… Information müsste man doch gegen den Tattergreis verwenden können.

Beginne Briefe von Draco interessant zu finden. Weise ihn an, die Augen und Ohren offen zu halten und mir zu berichten.

**Dezember**

Weihnachten. Narcissa macht wieder große Affäre um Familienfest.

Lasse sie gewähren, sortiere derweil Dracos Informationen, um zu sehen, ob man daraus Dumbledore einen Strick drehen kann.

Bisher nichts Gravierendes. Sehr, sehr ärgerlich.

Habe Draco angewiesen, weiterhin auf alles zu achten, dass dem Tattergreis zum Schaden gereichen könnte. Bin zuversichtlich, dass der senile Idiot früher oder später sein eigenes Grab schaufelt.

**Januar**

Draco zurück in der Schule, Narcissa leicht depressiv. Unerfreulich, da sie dann dauerhaft Migräne hat.

**Mai**

Draco schreibt etwas von einem illegalen Drachen auf dem Schulgelände. Sehr schön. Werde sofort ans Ministerium und an den Schulbeirat Eulen schicken.

Drache unauffindbar. Sehr, sehr ärgerlich.

Insgesamt aber zeigt sich Dumbledore definitiv als angreifbar. Schmiede Pläne für weiteres Vorgehen.

**Juni**

Slytherin verliert den Hauspokal wegen des Potter-Balgs und seiner Freunde.

Werde Draco ordentlich den Kopf waschen, dass so was nie wieder vorkommt.

Draco berichtet von irgendeinem geheimnisvollen Vorkommnis mit diesem eigenartigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Scheint auf unerklärliche Weise verstorben zu sein. Wirkte auch immer irgendwie kränklich, der Kerl. Dumbledore scheint wirklich jeden hergelaufenen Idioten einzustellen.

Werde mit dem Schulbeirat über Einstellungspolitik der Schule konferieren.

**Jahr 2**

**Juli**

Hauself verhält sich merkwürdig.

Erwäge alte black'sche Tradition aufzunehmen und seinen Kopf an der Wand aufzuhängen.

Verwerfe die Idee wieder, da Hauselfen teuer sind und dieser hier trotz sonderbarem Verhalten noch arbeiten kann.

**August**

Habe die Blutsverräterfamilie Weasley in der Winkelgasse getroffen und kleine Prügelei angefangen.

Habe gewonnen.

Dabei Plan in Gang gesetzt und jüngstem Weasley-Gör Tom Riddles Tagebuch in die Tasche geschmuggelt.

Die Zaubererwelt wird Augen machen, wenn ausgerechnet die Nachzucht des Muggelfreundes Weasley die Kammer des Schreckens öffnet und damit das Schicksal der Schlammblüter besiegelt.

**September**

Draco berichtet gleich zu Anfang von einem Aufruhr, weil Potter und Weasley nicht mit dem Zug gekommen sind. Interessiert mich nicht, wichtig ist nur, dass die jüngste Weasley ihre Aufgabe erfüllt.

Bin schon sehr gespannt und voller Vorfreude.

**November**

Erste Berichte über die Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens. Draco schreibt von Nachrichten an den Wänden und von ersten Versteinerungen.

Er fragt sich, ob er vielleicht der Erbe sei. Dummer Kerl, als ob jemals ein Malfoy schwarze Haare gehabt hätte.

Habe verbesserte Haarpflegeserie als Probe der Firma Gardium zugeschickt bekommen. Erste Versuche damit sind viel versprechend, Fluffigkeitsfaktor steigt stetig an. Allerdings tendiert Blondton leicht ins gelbliche, was inakzeptabel ist.

Werde auf frühere Pflegeserie zurückgreifen und Firma Gardium auf 2500000Galleonen Schmerzensgeld verklagen.

**Dezember**

Severus schickt eine Eule und berichtet von Dracos Duell mit Potter. Empfiehl, Draco im Duellieren besser auszubilden. Bin Empört. Was nimmt sich der schmierige Hilfslehrer eigentlich heraus?

Als wäre mein Sohn nicht ausreichend in den dunklen Künsten ausgebildet.

Narcissa tobt. Droht, Severus von der Weihnachtskartenliste zu streichen. Relativ sinnlos, da die diesjährigen Weihnachtskarten bereits verschickt sind.

**Januar**

Neuer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer scheint unerträglicher Idiot zu sein. Gilderoy Lockhard. Nie gehört, aber kaum fällt sein Name, gibt Narcissa diese merkwürdigen kleinen Laute von sich, die sie sonst nur….

Finde das verwirrend. Vermeide das Thema und erwäge, ihm einen Unverzeihlichen überzubraten, wenn es keine Zeugen gibt.

**Februar**

Öffnung der Kammer und Versteinerung minderwertiger Schüler beginnt Folgen zu zeigen. Eulen von Eltern treffen ein. Briefe drücken Furcht und Verwirrung aus und bitten den Schulbeirat um Hilfe.

Bestärke die Furcht der Eltern und schiebe Schuld auf Dumbledores lasche Führung der Schule.

Plan beginnt erste Früchte zu tragen, als Eltern positiv reagieren.

Erwäge, nach Dumbledores Rauswurf selber als Schulleiter anzutreten. Muss Einfluss auf das Ministerium ausweiten, finanzielle Zuwendungen an den Minister verdoppeln.

Bin sehr Zufrieden mit meiner Planung. Narcissa wird nicht erfreut sein. Egal. Muss sich anpassen. Die Frau sollte sich den Wünschen des Mannes unterordnen, sagte mein Großvater immer. Recht hatte er.

**Mai**

Weitere Versteinerungen, weitere Eulen von Eltern, Dumbledore als Schulleiter von Hogwarts entfernt und tumber Wildhüter als Schuldiger nach Askaban verbracht.

Sehr, sehr zufriedenstellend.

Erwarte baldige Benachrichtigung des Ministers über Einsetzung als Schulleiter.

Höchst unerfreuliche Entwicklung.

Potter hat anscheinend einen Basilisken aus der Kammer besiegt und den Fluch des Tagebuchs damit gebrochen. Oder so ähnlich. Verstehe Details nicht, sind auch nicht relevant.

Ärgerlicherweise haben die Blutsverräter Weasleys sich aus der Sache herauslaviert.

Ungeheuerliche Entwicklung.

Wurde aus dem Schulbeirat gefeuert. Was glauben diese inkompetenten Idioten, mit wem sie es zu tun haben?

Hauself versehentlich befreit. Möchte nicht auf Details eingehen.

Narcissa schmollt, schläft seit zwei Tagen im Gästezimmer. Ungeheuerlich.

Bin fassungslos über diese Unverfrorenheit.

Erwäge Karriere im Ministerium. Muss einige alte Kontakte aktivieren.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Jahr 3

**Jahr 3**

**Juni**

Habe Draco angewiesen dieses Jahr sowohl Haus- als auch Quidditchpokal für Slytherin zu holen. Muss doch wohl möglich sein.

War zu meiner Zeit doch auch möglich. Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es da jemals Probleme gegeben hat.

Dracos Mannschaft mit Besen versorgt. Kleine Spenden erhalten die Freundschaft, sagte mein Großvater immer. Recht hatte er.

**August**

Information erhalten, dass Potter illegal gezaubert hat. Minister will nicht reagieren. Sehr ärgerlich, meint, er müsse das Gör schützen.

Sirius Black aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Interessant, dachte nicht, dass man da ausbrechen kann.

Black wird als ehemaliger Todesser und rechte Hand des dunklen Lords bezeichnet. Alberne Presseübertreibung.

Rechte Hand war ich. Black ist mir nie aufgefallen, muss ein ausgesprochen kleines Licht gewesen sein. Überlege, Leserbrief an den Tagespropheten zu schreiben.

Narcissa rät von Leserbrief ab. Werde dreiseitige Werbeanzeige schalten für eine meiner Eulerei-Firmen. Kostenpunkt für diese Anzeige sollte Chefredakteur zeigen, von wem Geld zu erwarten ist.

Sehr zufrieden mit der Entwicklung.

**September**

Brief von Draco. Tumber Wildhüter nun Lehrer. Ungeheuerlich, was der Tattergreis uns zumutet. Werde Schritte einleiten.

Draco von Hippogreif gebissen worden. Leidet sehr. Befürchte, einen Weichling zum Sohn zu haben. Muss mit Narcissa darüber sprechen.

Was glaubt der Junge, wer er ist? Tiere überlässt man grundsätzlich dem Personal und hält seine Finger da weg. Sagte schon mein Großvater. Recht hatte er.

Schreibe Draco einen Brief voller Anteilnahme und versichere ihm, dass der Angriff der Kreatur nicht ohne Folgen bleiben wird. Für das Vieh, den tumben Hilfslehrer und natürlich auch für den Tattergreis.

Sehr, sehr zufriedenstellend, diese Entwicklung.

Verletzung scheint minderschwer zu sein, bietet aber hervorragende Ansatzfläche für weiteres Vorgehen gegen Dumbledore.

**Oktober**

Dementoren in der Schule scheinen nicht sehr störend zu sein, wie Draco mitteilt.

Nicht störend für Sohn, aber Potter scheint dadurch dauernde Ohnmachtsanfälle zu erleiden.

Überlege, ob er irgendwie mit Mutter verwandt sein könnte.

Neue Haarpflegeserie entdeckt. „Für blondiertes Haar". Verstehe ich nicht, ich bin blond, nicht blondiert. Was in Grindelwalds Namen bedeutet „blondiert"? Muss neues Werbewort sein.

Will aber kein Risiko eingehen und schmuggle neue Produkte Narcissa unter ihre Haarpflege.

Halloween-Feier gestört durch Eindringen Blacks in die Schule. Denke Draco ist sicher, da Gesinnung unserer Familie bekannt sein sollte. Hoffe, der alte Knabe ist nicht vollkommen irre.

**November **

Neuer Verteidigung-Lehrer ist laut Dracos Aussage auch wieder ein so ein typischer Versager, wie Dumbledore sie vorzieht.

Lupin. Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Wenn ich nur wüsste, woher.

Egal. Werde Schulbeirat informieren, dass Einstellungspolitik Dumbledores weiterhin zu wünschen übrig lässt.

Sehr zufrieden mit der Anzahl der Punkte, die man gegen den Tattergreis verwenden kann.

Eulenverkehr mit Minister eher unbefriedigend. Er meint, er wolle das Potter-Balg schützen. Verstehe nicht warum.

**Dezember**

Habe den Minister unter Druck gesetzt, wenigstens den Vorfall mit dem Hippogreif mit aller Härte zu verfolgen. Schien froh zu sein, dass er mir damit einen Gefallen tun konnte.

Zahlungen an das Ministerium dezent erhöht, um Zufriedenheit zu demonstrieren.

Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten mit der Familie gewohnt nervenaufreibend.

Narcissa hat leichten Grünschimmer in ihrer Haarfarbe entdeckt und ist verzweifelt. Habe Bedauern geheuchelt und mir zu meiner Weitsicht gratuliert.

Leider lässt sie mich seit Tagen nicht mehr ins Schlafzimmer und kommt auch nicht heraus. Sehr unerfreulich. Schlafe derzeit im Gästeflügel.

**Februar**

Draco zurück in der Schule. Berichtet, dass Potter nun besseren Besen hat. Sehr, sehr ärgerlich.

Lichtblick des Monats: Die Verhandlung gegen den Hippogreif hat stattgefunden. Habe meinen Fall sehr eloquent dargelegt. Die Frisur saß perfekt und ich habe eine ausgesprochen beeindruckende Figur abgegeben.

Hippogreif wurde erwartungsgemäß verurteilt.

Sehr erfolgreiche Entwicklung.

**Mai**

Verteidigungslehrer hat sich als Werwolf entpuppt. Bin schockiert, aber nicht überrascht. Das passt zu Dumbledore. Umgibt sich mit Idioten und Halbmenschen. Sehr kooperativ von ihm, mir so in die Hände zu spielen.

Habe Eulen an Eltern, Ministerium und Zeitungen geschickt, um den Eklat maximal für mich auszunutzen.

Narcissas Haarfarbe wieder strahlendes Blond, ohne jeden Grünschimmer. Schlafe wieder im ehelichen Schlafzimmer.

**Juni**

Ereignisse überschlagen sich. Sehr, sehr unangenehm.

Hippogreif bei Exekution nicht anwesend. Scheint geflohen zu sein. Verdächtige Dumbledore da die arthritischen Finger im Spiel zu haben.

Black gefangen und dann auch entkommen. Sehr merkwürdig. Kann immer noch nicht genau sagen, ob mir Black von früheren Aktivitäten her bekannt ist.

Werde Nachforschungen anstellen.

Erwäge, selber das Amt des Zaubereiministers anzustreben.

**Jahr 4**

**Juli**

Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft steht an. Habe selbstverständlich hervorragende Plätze organisieren können.

Narcissa will nicht mitkommen. Verstehe ich nicht. Sie faselt etwas von langweilig, schmutzig und überfüllt.

Werde mit ihr reden müssen. Weltmeisterschaft ist eine gute Gelegenheit, gesellschaftlich zu repräsentieren und gepflegtes Äußeres zu zeigen.

Werde Narcissa gegenüber nicht nachgeben, sie wird mitgehen müssen. Wie sieht das denn sonst aus?

Gerüchte darüber gehört, das dunkler Lord wieder im Lande ist. Bin höchst irritiert darüber. Wie soll das denn gehen? Als körperloser Gespensternebelschwaden?

Angeblich soll eine Ratte an der ganzen Sache beteiligt sein. Diese Information trägt auch nicht dazu bei, anhaltende Verwirrung zu beseitigen.

Hoffe da auf baldige Erhellung.

Sehr unbefriedigend.

**August**

Nachricht von Barty Crouch Jun. erhalten. Dunkler Lord bereitet tatsächlich seine Rückkehr vor.

Bin erstaunt, dachte Crouch ist in Askaban. Der Laden ist auch nicht mehr, was er mal war, wenn da jeder ausbricht.

Crouchs Pläne nur schwer verständlich. Faselt irgendwas von einem Ritual und davon, sich nach Hogwarts einschleichen zu wollen, um das Potter-Balg einzufangen.

Wirkt recht wirr, der Gute.

Werde das Ganze mal abwarten. Sollte der Lord wieder erstehen, stehe ich natürlich wieder treu an seiner Seite, aber bis dahin gilt erhöhte Vorsicht. Man weiß bei solchen alten Ritualen ja nie, was am Ende herauskommt. Und da will man sich ja nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt haben.

Sehr zufrieden mit geplanter Vorgehensweise.

Weitere Nachricht von Crouch erhalten. Er plant Aufruhr beim Endspiel der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Nun gut.

Aufruhr ist immer eine gute Sache, solange es nicht Kleidung und Frisur ruiniert.

Soweit ich es verstanden habe, sollen nur ein paar Muggel gequält werden und ein dunkles Mal an den Himmel gezaubert werden. Sollte ohne Einsatz besonderer Haarschutzmittel zu bewerkstelligen sein.

Beschließe aber, Narcissa nicht mitzunehmen. Sie neigt in Tumulten immer dazu, ihre Contenance zu verlieren. Werde keine Widerrede dulden!

**September**

Tumult beim Endspiel zufriedenstellend abgelaufen. Crouch berichtet, dunkler Lord wäre auch zufrieden.

Wieso ist eigentlich dieser schleimige Beamtensohn im Moment engster Vertrauter des Lords? Sehr, sehr unerfreulich das.

Andererseits scheint Rückkehr mittels Ritual keinesfalls unfallfrei gesichert. Da ist es vielleicht besser, den Kopf erstmal unten zu halten.

Beschließe Karriere als Zaubereiminister zu forcieren. Als Minister kann ich dem Lord problemlos gegenübertreten und erklären, ich hätte das Ministerium für ihn vorbereitet. Misslingt Ritual, bin ich einfach so Minister. In beiden Fällen halte ich meine Robe sauber und meine Frisur wird keinerlei witterungsbedingen Unbillen ausgesetzt.

Sehr, sehr befriedigender Plan.

Eule von Draco. Neuer Verteidigungslehrer hat ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt. Empörend!

Was glaubt dieser unfähige, paranoide Ex-Auror eigentlich, wer er ist? Ungeheuerlich!

Und wo zum Grindelwald steckt Crouch? Hätte der da nicht eingreifen können?

Andererseits ist Frettchen kein schlechtes Tier. Sehr seidiges Fell. Hätte schlimmer kommen können. Muss mit Draco über Haarpflege sprechen, der Junge wird langsam alt genug, für solche Männergespräche.

**Oktober**

In Hogwarts soll Trimagisches Turnier stattfinden. Alberner Unsinn, man ruiniert sich nur Roben und Frisur und der Ruhm ist eher zweifelhaft. Völlig unnütze Veranstaltung, da Draco noch nicht alt genug ist, um zu gewinnen und den Pokal der Familienehre hinzuzufügen.

Einziger Lichtblick: Durmstang wird vertreten sein und somit besucht Karkaroff uns. Freue mich auf den alten Knaben. Hatte nie besonders gepflegte Haare, brachte aber immer einen hervorragenden _Imperius_ zustande.

**November**

Kampagne gegen Potter läuft bestens. Draco sehr erfolgreich in der Schule, Zeitungen berichten wunschgemäß.

Sehr, sehr erfreulich.

**Dezember**

Weihnachten verläuft wie immer. Narcissa in ihrem Element, nimmt alte Todesserkameraden wieder in die Weihnachtskartenliste auf. Man weiß ja nie…

Habe aus gleichem Grund Koffer mit Todesserausrüstung aus dem Keller holen lassen.

Maske polieren, Kapuzenumhang reinigen und bügeln lassen. Sieht alles gut aus.

**Januar**

Neue Haarpflegeserie entdeckt. Kein erkennbarer Unterschied zu vorher. Enttäuschend.

Überlege, was ich mit den angebrochenen Flaschen anfangen soll.

Beschließe, Reste an Severus zu schicken. Kann ja nicht angehen, wie der Mann immer rumläuft.

**Februar**

Eulen von Draco berichten über den Verlauf des Turniers. Uninteressant.

Teile Draco mit, er soll mich erst wieder benachrichtigen, wenn es erfreuliche Neuigkeiten, wie den plötzlichen Unfalltod Potters während einer der Aufgaben, gibt.

**März**

Habe Post von Severus erhalten. Er schickt Haarpflegeserie kommentarlos zurück.

Verstehe nicht, was der Mann für ein Problem hat.

Bin noch nicht Zaubereiminister. Zieht sich erstaunlich lange hin, die Sache.

Narcissa nicht erfreut über langsamen Karriereverlauf. Soll still sein, das Weib.

**April**

Dunkles Mal beginnt unangenehm zu brennen. Sehr unangenehm.

Erwäge, Narcissas Spezialcreme zu verwenden. Sollte sie aber nicht merken, sie ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig zickig. Muss die nahende Rückkehr unseres Herrn sein.

**Juni**

Dunkles Mal ruft mich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder zum dunklen Lord. Bin sehr, sehr aufgeregt.

Nur wenig Zeit, Frisur zu richten. Todesser-Outfit schmeichelt leider weder der Frisur, noch dem Teint. Sollte bei Gelegenheit mit dunklem Lord darüber reden.

Ritual dankenswerterweise verpasst. Hasse solche ekligen Angelegenheiten mit Blut und Dreck und blubbernden Kesseln.

Ruf des dunklen Lords auf den Friedhof gefolgt und recht enttäuscht. Dunkler Lord bei weitem nicht mehr der gut aussehende Zauberer, dem man einst gerne folgte.

Man stelle sich vor: keine Haare, keine Nase…

Erwäge mich anderweitig zu orientieren.

Wer hätte das gedacht, Crouch Jun. war die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts. Ausgerechnet in der Maske des paranoiden Ex-Aurors. Wie kommt man bloß auf so eine Idee. Äußeres Moodys ist doch völlig inakzeptabel. Würde niemals so tief sinken, mich in dessen Gestalt irgendwo sehen zu lassen.

Zeigt deutlich, dass Crouch bereits beim Schmieden des Plans völlig irre gewesen sein muss.

Karkaroff verschwunden. War ja zu erwarten. Feiger Lump.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Jahr 5

**Jahr 5**

**August**

Interessante Notiz von Dolores Umbridge erhalten. Potter hat wieder einmal in Anwesenheit von Muggeln gezaubert und wird der Schule verwiesen.

Wird doch nicht verwiesen, Tattergreis hat wieder einmal interveniert und das Gör vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt. Sehr unerfreulich.

Dennoch ein Teilerfolg. Dolores informiert mich, dass Potter eine Anhörung bekommt, bei der sie dafür sorgen wird, dass er von der Schule fliegt und Zauberverbot erhält.

Dumme, kleine Frau mit scheußlicher Frisur, scheint sich jedoch als nützliches Werkzeug zu erweisen. Werde dranbleiben und über Cornelius und Dolores meine Fäden ziehen.

Dummerweise hat Dumbledore es geschafft, die Anhörung des Potter-Balgs zu sabotieren. Trotz Intervention meinerseits hat Cornelius es nicht erreicht, hart durchzugreifen.

Sehr, sehr ärgerlich.

**September**

Pläne des Dunklen Lords entwickeln sich großartig. Lord selber ist mächtig und eindrucksvoll.

Beginne, über äußerliche Mängel hinwegzusehen. Nasen werden auch überbewertet.

Nur das Fehlen von Haaren bleibt in meinen Augen störend. So kann man doch nicht rumlaufen. Sollte werde mannhaft darüber hinwegsehen und keine Kritik üben. Fürchte, Dunkler Lord ist Kritik nicht sehr aufgeschlossen.

Dolores Nun neue Verteidigungslehrerin. Habe Draco angewiesen, sich ihr gegenüber gut zu benehmen und sie zu unterstützen.

Habe Cornelius vorgeschlagen, Dolores in Hogwarts aufräumen zu lassen. Sollte doch möglich sein, den alten Tattergreis und ihm loyale Lehrer dazu zu bringen, die Schule zu verlassen.

Cornelius ist von der Idee angetan, Dolores ist schier begeistert.

Sehr zufrieden mit der Entwicklung.

**Oktober**

Dunkler Lord zeigt eigenartiges Interesse am Ministerium. Er wird doch nicht scharf auf meinen Posten als Minister sein? Bin milde beunruhigt.

Narcissa gut gelaunt, da Draco begeisterte Briefe aus der Schule schreibt. Eine Freunde und er sind sehr wohl angesehen bei Dolores, während sie dem Gryffindor-Pack gehörig die Hölle heiß macht.

Verstehe weiterhin nicht, was der Dunkle Lord mit dem Ministerium im Sinn hat. Er muss doch einsehen, dass ich der geeignete Kandidat für den Posten des Ministers bin.

Er ist für Presseauftritte einfach nicht geeignet.

Erwäge, dieses Thema vorsichtig zur Sprache zu bringen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt.

**November**

Erfahre von merkwürdigen Vorgängen im Ministerium. Blutsverräter Weasley schwer verletzt, Dunkler Lord hat sein Schoßtier die Arbeit erledigen lassen. Sehr clever, das.

Bin beeindruckt von Planungen unseres Meisters.

Erwäge Anschaffung eines Haustiers.

**Dezember**

Narcissa strickt gegen Haustieranschaffung. Sie schmollt und droht mit Verweigerung des ehelichen Beischlafs.

Sehr, sehr ärgerlich. Hätte doch eine andere Frau zur Gemahlin nehmen sollen. Muss doch noch mehr blonde Frauen unter den blutreinen Familien geben.

Dunkler Lord weiterhin sehr am Ministerium interessiert, scheint aber, Grindelwald sei Dank, kein Interesse an meinem Posten zu haben.

Spricht dauernd von der Mysterienabteilung und von einer Prophezeiung.

Sehr undurchsichtig.

Gebe mich weltmännisch wissend und lasse mir nicht anmerken, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wovon er redet.

Häusliche Situation weiter angespannt. Wünschenswerte lange Geschäftsreise nicht möglich, da Dunkler Lord dauernde Verfügbarkeit erwartet.

Insgesamt eher unerquickliche Situation.

Weihnachtliche Familienfeierlichkeiten gewohnt anstrengend. Habe Narcissa allerdings beschwichtigen können, durch Zusage, kein Haustier anzuschaffen. Wir werden sehen…

**Januar**

Erfreuliche Nachrichten.

Zehn Todesserkollegen aus Askaban entkommen. Unter anderem Schwägerin nebst Gatten.

Narcissa zutiefst betrübt, dass Ausbruch nicht schon im Dezember stattgefunden hat, da sie dann Bella zum weihnachtlichen Familienfest hätte einladen können.

**Februar**

Dunkler Lord immer besessener von dieser Prophezeiung. Verstehe nicht, was dieser esoterische Unsinn bedeuten könnte, aber Lord lässt keine Fragen zu.

Mehrere Todesserkollegen in arge Schwierigkeiten geraten deshalb. Alles Versager.

Habe Dunklen Lord darin bestärkt, die Versager zu bestrafen und die wichtigen Aufgaben der Elite zu überlassen.

Er schien sehr angetan von meinem Eifer, meiner Intelligenz, meiner Loyalität und meinem guten Aussehen.

Sehr, sehr zufrieden.

**März**

Erste Erfolge bei der Bereinigung der Schule von inkompetenten und unpassenden Lehrern.

Dolores leistet gute Arbeit. Habe ihr mehrere Eulen geschickt, in denen ich ihre hervorragende Arbeit lobend erwähnt habe.

Dumme Frau, frisst mir aus der Hand.

Erfolg!

Dumbledore als Schulleiter gefeuert.

Arrestierung durch Cornelius seltsamerweise gescheitert. Cornelius rückt nicht mit Details raus, es sollen aber diverse Mitglieder einer geheimen Organisation involviert gewesen sein, die zahlenmäßig unterlegene Auroren und Cornelius überwältigt haben.

Inkompetenter Kerl. Würde mir niemals passieren, so ein Desaster.

Dolores nun Schulleiterin, was für Draco nur von Vorteil sein kann. Endlich kann er seine Stärken auch mit Unterstützung der Administration ausspielen.

Bin Hochzufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Jahres. Dunkler Lord dezent nervös, was diese alberne Prophezeiung angeht. Erhoffe mir, dass er mich mit Beschaffung betraut, um Kompetenz unter Beweis stellen zu können.

Zukunft stellt sich allgemein sehr vielversprechend dar.

**April**

Plane weiter an Karriere als Zaubereiminister. Sollte für intelligenten, charismatischen, gut gepflegten Mann, wie mich, kein wirkliches Problem darstellen.

Werde Dunklen Lord über meine Pläne zunächst nicht informiere, befürchte, dass er das als Ablenkung meinerseits ansehen könnte.

Bin durchaus in der Lage, mehrere Ziele gleichzeitig zu verfolgen, möchte aber vermeiden, Dunklen Lord zu verärgern.

Er neigt dann zu recht drastischen Maßnahmen, die nur höchst selten mit unbeschadetem Erscheinungsbild zu überstehen sind.

Severus wirkt bei Treffen äußerst angefasst. Noch unleidlicher, als üblich.

Verstehe wirklich nicht, was der Mann für ein Problem hat. Läuft doch alles allerbest in Hogwarts und in den Plänen des Lords. Muss definitiv ein Haarpflegeproblem sein, anders kann ich mir die Laune nicht erklären.

Erwäge, die Problematik mit Narcissa zu diskutieren.

**Juni**

Weitere unnütze Lehrer von der Schule entfernt. Draco hocherfreut, Severus berichtet über hohes Ansehen des Hauses Slytherin und hervorragende Leistungen Dracos im Dienste der Umbridge.

Bin sehr zufrieden.

Habe endlich Spezialauftrag des Dunklen Lords erhalten. Habe immer gewusst, dass er genau weiß, wem er wichtige Missionen anvertrauen kann.

Habe freie Hand bei der Auswahl meiner Mitstreiter.

Sehr schön.

Prophezeiung soll aus dem Ministerium entwendet werden. Muss allerdings vom Potter-Balg aus dem Regal geklaubt werden, da nur betroffene Personen Prophezeiungen entnehmen können. Verstehe nicht ganz, was Lord und Potter in einer Prophezeiung verbinden könnte, scheint aber heikle Information zu sein, die Dunkler Lord unbedingt benötigt.

Nun ja… Jeder hat so seine Vorlieben. Werde nicht weiter darauf eingehen.

Wurde von Dunklem Lord umfassend in alle Details der Mission eingeweiht. Bin sehr angetan von Vertrauensbeweis.

Werde Mission bravourös erledigen. Kann ja nicht so schwer sein, das Gör zu zwingen, die Prophezeiung zu greifen und sie ihm dann abzunehmen.

Bin sehr zuversichtlich über weiteren Verlauf der Karriere.

**Jahr 6**

**Juli**

Askaban.

Sehr, sehr unerfreulich!

Angemessene Haarpflege hier völlig unmöglich.

Einziger Lichtblick: Es ist zu dunkel und einsam hier, als dass jemandem desolater Pflegezustand auffallen könnte.

Mission im Ministerium unverständlicherweise gescheitert.

Bin sicher, dass wir verraten wurden, habe nur keine Ahnung, von wem.

Möchte nicht auf Details der Aktion eingehen, nur soviel: Wurden von einer deutlichen Überzahl Auroren an der Ausführung unseres Auftrags gehindert.

Kann mich nicht an weitere Einzelheiten erinnern. Möchte mich auch nicht mit Details belasten, muss überlegen, wie ich nach Askaban-Aufenthalt meine Stellung wieder herstellen kann.

**Oktober**

Noch immer sehr unerfreulicher Aufenthalt. Habe durch zuverlässige Quellen erfahren, dass Draco erwartungsgemäß Todesser geworden ist und Erfolg versprechende Karriere anstrebt.

Sehr gut zu wissen.

Langweile mich und vermeide Gedanken an äußeres Erscheinungsbild.

**Dezember**

Haare fettig und verfilzt. Ausgesprochen unbefriedigender Aufenthalt.

Erwäge Ausbruch.

Weiß nur nicht genau, wie sich das bewerkstelligen lässt. Dürfte aber nicht zu schwierig sein, da es ja mittlerweile jeder hergelaufene Kretin geschafft hat.

**Februar**

Dementoren sehr nachlässig in ihren Pflichten. Gut für mich.

Werde allerdings, sobald ich Zaubereiminister bin, dafür sorgen, dass nötige Disziplin wieder hergestellt wird. Geht ja wohl nicht an, welche Zustände hier herrschen.

Plane Ausbruch.

--

tbc


End file.
